Thank you
by Killer-Chan
Summary: Inspired by episode 18 - 19, Mako forgot to tell a certain someone something...
1. Chapter 1

Humming down the corridor, Mako Mankanshoku, had finally been freed from the COVERS. The Elite Four had just taken her back to the Nudist Beach HQ, to see her family.

"MAAAAKKKKKOOOO!" a sudden bellow of voices combined, as Mako threw her arms out to embrace her mother, father, brother and her dog, Guts.

"Oh thank god you are alright!" her mother wept happily.

They all laughed happily, along with some tears, Mako began excitedly say,

" OOOoooh it was suuper crazy! I don't remember a thing! What's crazy Gagamoori-senpai saved me!"

Mako let go of her parents and fiddling with her NB uniform, still not sure how it's meant to be worn.

"The big guy? Yeah, man the guy nearly broke my collar bone!" her brother laughed as he held guts up, as the small dog began to bark and drool everywhere. His father gave a sheepish grin, "But we might be getting 10 million out of it." The two men giggled, the mother on the other head, gave the two a sharp look and pinched their cheeks, the two cried out in pain, feeling their faces stretch and hurting.

"Honey, you really not going to charge the man, that saved our daughter are you? I think a 'thank you' to that nice man would be better…?"

"Noooo, of course not!" Awkwardly her husband laughed, "I was only joking! Hahaha…"

She then let go, as the two rubbed their faces, from the reddening area on their face.

"**O.M.G!** I TOTALLY FORGOT! SENPAI MUST THINK I _**AM**_ TERRIBLE!" Mako cried out, in full speed, dashes past her family and runs in top speed down the corridors.

"Seeeennnppppaaaaiiiii!" Mako shouts excitedly, cupping her hands over her mouth, repeatedly shouting. She trips over her two feet, rolls forward, sideways until she bangs her head on the steel wall. As Mako saw stars and floating bunnies, she jumps up, puffing her cheeks, with a determined look, she runs faster down some more corridors.

"Oh it's you Underachiever."

Mako stops, sliding down, heels skidding, leaving behind her smoke, her eyes sparkle and a big smile appears on her face. "Oh! Nonon-senpai!"

Nonon rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Wow. You never stop being energetic do you?"

"_NEVEEER!"_ Mako said proudly as she punched the air, the female three star shook her head, "By the way, have you seen Gamagoori – senpai?"

"The toad? Huh. Yeah, he's at his bunker." Nonon says as she pointed her thumb behind her.

"Thanks!" She speeds off again, Nonon stands there, rising an eyebrow, watching Mako speed off, leaving a puff of smoke behind her. A minute later, Nonon tapped her foot, turning her head and seeing Mako pop back where she was standing.

"Second corridor, 5th door on the right…" Nonon said dryly, pointing her thumb again.

"THANKKKK YOU!" Mako glees as she runs back to the halls. Skipping down and finds Gamagoori leaving his room, "GAMAGOORI!"

He turns his head and see's Mako, a small blush appears off his face, "Mankanshoku… y-you need me for something?" Ira tried his best to avoid his eyes near her… assests, as much as possible, my god these uniforms were too revealing! It was bad enough he had to be THIS exposed, but Mako…

"Gamagoori-senpai?"

The large male snapped himself out of his thoughts. And made himself stand tall, to really focus on Mankanshoku's eyes.

Mako waves her hands, "Shrink down, I need to tell you something!" she says while smiling widely.

Gamagoori raises his eyebrow, he shrugs, then resume to shrink to his normal height, Mako skips closer to him. She beckons him again to bend down again,

"Mankanshoku, what on earth could you want to say that I-"

he was suddenly caught off as Mako's small white hands caressed his faced, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, for the Disciplinary Bureau Chairman, it felt like a life time, feeling her soft lips on his cheek, in slow motion, he felt her pull away. Gamagoori gawped, feeling his cheeks reddening, he turns his head to face her, lost for words.

With Mako smiling, her cheeks went pink she said sweetly, "Thank you for saving me… Ira."

/

Oh gods. I SHIP THESE GUYS.

HRG.

I don't usually do, I never do! These are my official shipped characters, that I just freakishly adore!

My god Gamagoori is friggin hilarious and his personality, hot damn really goes well with Mako, is pretty much a Pinkie Pie!

I see what your doing Trigger, I see your little nudges to your characters!

(squeee!


	2. Chapter 2

_**She kissed me… and she said my name…**_

Gamagoori stood there, his hand on the cheek where he has been kissed, he watches Mako skip away, noticing her cheeks were pink, he then chased after her, his large hand outstretched, catching her delicately on her fingers. Mako turns surprised, looking down at the older mans large hand, softly holding her fingers, she watches as his engulfed her tiny hand, and she looks up, noticing his entire face was beet red.

"M-M-Manshanku!" Gamagoori suddenly stutters, his eye shifting, looking back into those big eyes. "Will… you…." He stutters again, swallowing hard.

Mako blinked, her cheeks turned pinker and bravely said "Did… you want me to kiss you again, senpai?"

That sentence echoed in his head, his face felt like it was burning and as if steam was coming out of the top of his head. He gulps again and says; "That and… Will you go out with me?" he asked, feeling his voice squeaked at the end.

Mako looked sideways and behind, "You want to go on a date with me in the Nudist Beach HQ?"

Mako's imagination ran wild after that sentence, such as riding missiles and such.

The large male shook his head, "I-I mean, when this is all over and-and when the world isn't in danger and such, I…" Gamagoori took a deep breath, his red face fading and looking at Mako seriously. "I like you."

Mako's face burst red like a firework "Ehhhhhhhhh!"

Seeing Makos sudden reaction, Gamagoori began to panic, "And when this is all over, when Lady Satsuki defeats her mother, I want to take you out for dinner and-" stammering out his words, Mako stared, looking onto his large hands, she squeezes them back.

"Okay." Mako said suddenly, her lips began to form a smile.

"Wha-Really!?" Gamagoori shouted, surprised as hell.

"Yeah." Mako nodded. "I like you too…" She looks up at him, her eyes bigger, shining brightly and her mouth stretched happily.

Gamagoorri kneeled down, as he was eye level with the small girl, his eyes glistened, as he heard the words right… _she likes me…_

Gamagoori large hands wrapped round Mako's bare waist, in delight, the sudden burst of happiness burst through, wasn't thinking at all, and gave Mako a small peck on the lips. Realising what he had done, Gamagoori could feel himself going pale, Mako raised her free small hand, her fingers touched her lips, soon her cheeks went very pink and stared disbelief at the man in front of her.

Gamagoori whipped his hands away, holding them up defensively, he panics, "Manshanku…! Gods, I am so-"

But before he could apologise; Mako pressed her lips against his, slowly she snaked her arms around his neck, surprised (but not complaining), Gamagoori pressed his lips back, kissing her…

Feeling brave, Gamagoori placed his large hands back on her waist, bringing her closer, to deepen the kiss…

"Oiii, Toad! Where-" a female voice boomed, eyes widened at the scene. "Wow… you and the underachiever sure work fast…."

The two pulled away, "Umm…" Gamagoori started, while Mako was smiling awkwardly.

"No. Just no, Toad." Nonon stopped him "I don't recommend any hanky panky in these halls though…" she looks dryly at the two while pointing at Gamagoori lower regions "Though you don't seem to mind that idea…"

Gamagoori faces goes red, and covers his groin, Mako says "I'm flattered Ira – senpai, but I don't what my first time in front of Nonon – senpai."

As if the world went silent, Gamagoori's face exploded with the colour red, his mouth dropped, unable to speak, he was utterly speechless. Nonon shuddered as she threw her arms in the air and walked away. "I'm going to ignore you just said that underachiever…"

Once Nonon was gone, the two stared awkwardly, Mako then giggled, she stood in front of him, raising her right hand as high as she could, sticking out her pinkie finger.

"That's a promise then, when this is all over, we a totally going on a date! 100%!" Mako said excitedly, Gamagoori's blushing face faded back to his normal, he outstretched his own, Mako then touched her small pinky finger to his, barly wrapping around it, then slowly shook and the two smiled.

"That's a promise." The large male said, then gave Mako a genuine smile.


End file.
